The First Step
by AwesomeSauce145
Summary: Meet the Tsukiko Squad, an all-girls B Rank team consisting of four friends on their way to A Rank. There's colorful leader and attacker Amaya "Maya" Tsukiko, unserious American attacker Shana Lee, voice-of-reason shooter Eri Asano, and messy artist operator Kuni Ayugai. Watch as this eclectic group of underdogs works, plays, and grows. Formerly known as "Our Journey." OC centric.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Eri!" 13-year-old Amaya Tsukiko yelled to her friend, racing down the halls of the middle school.

"What now, Maya?" 13-year-old Eri Asano asked, seemingly annoyed, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"Who's got two thumbs and is the newest Border C Rank?" Maya grinned while pointing at herself with her index fingers. "This girl!"

"You're supposed to point at yourself with your thumbs," Eri said, giving her friend a look.

"No congratulations?" Maya said.

"Of course I was getting there!" Eri said, giving Maya a playful slap on the arm. "That's awesome! You're so lucky! I've always wanted to be a Border agent!"

"It's not too late!" Maya said. "You can get in before the official thing in a month from now!" She grabbed her friend. "Let's go! Then, when we're both B Rank, we can form our own squad, and become A-Rank!"

"You really think we could do it?" Eri said.

"Of course we can! I know it!" Maya said, grinning. "The trick would be finding another member and an operator, but we can figure that out later!"

"Let's do it!" Eri said, her and Maya high-fiving. "One thing. Don't blast it out there. Ishida might hear."

"Oh no, not the Border nut!" Maya said. "Eh, we'll take care of that tomorrow. Let's go!"

* * *

15-year-old Shana Lee walked into the big, intimidating Border base in the center of Mikado City. She played with the grip shape of the Trigger in the kangaroo pocket of her sweatshirt. After a little walking, she found the registration desk.

"How can I help you?" said the person behind the desk.

"I'm foreign and here to register," Shana said.

"Did your branch director send us a note?" said Desk Person.

"Yeah," Shana said.

"Name, Squad, Base, Branch, Country, please."

"Shana Lee, Morgan Squad, New York, Northeastern, United States of America."

"Note received. Please hand me your Trigger."

Shana fished it out of her pocket and put it on the desk.

Desk Person took it, scanned it, typed a few things in, then handed it back to Shana. "You're all set!"

"Thanks," Shana said.

She walked away from the desk, and while wandering around, accidentally crashed into someone.

"Oh my god!" Shana exclaimed in English. "I'm so-" She mentally slapped herself before switching to Japanese. "I'm so sorry."

"Haha, no problem," said the person Shana bumped into, a girl about her age with long red-brown hair tied in two braids. "Your English sounds better than most people I know. You American?"

"Yeah," Shana said.

"No wonder you looked lost. This must be your first day," the girl said.

"Yeah," Shana said. "You're pretty perceptive."

"Yeah. It's my Side Effect. I read people really easily," the girl said with a smile. "Any chance you're looking for a squad? I've got an opening."

"That would be?" Shana said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself!" the girl said, giving herself a little forehead slap. "I'm Maya Tsukiko, captain of the Tsukiko Squad."

"Shana Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Wanna come meet my other member?" Maya asked.

Shana shrugged. "Why not?"

* * *

"Hey Maya," Shana said, poking her squad leader. "Check this out."

Eri leaned over. "What?"

"There's an operator looking for a team. I just got a notification from the boards," Shana said.

"Nice," Eri said.

"Awesome! What's her name?" Maya asked.

"Kuni Ayugai."

"I think she goes to our school," Eri said.

"Yeah. I have English with her," Maya said. "Which I am failing..."

"Maya!" Eri said, giving her friend a slap on the arm.

"If you need help, you've got an American who speaks fluent English right here," Shana said, raising her hand.

"Gah, whatever," Maya said. "Let's go find her! Where's the board say she is?"

"She signed in near the vending machines," Shana said.

Maya groaned. "Not the vending machines!"

"Why not the vending machines?" Shana asked.

"A couple weeks ago, some white-haired shrimp from Tamakoma beat her after Maya beat his squad leader," Eri explained. "People often hang out near the vending machines, and she really doesn't want to run into them."

"I beat Four Eyes, then Shrimp gets me. So. Annoying. I'll get him next time," Maya ranted.

Eri grabbed Maya and dragged her out of the booth in the common area where the three were sitting. "Come on! Which would you rather do, get an operator, or not run into Shrimp and Four Eyes?"

"Eri..." Maya whined. "Fine."

At the vending machines, Maya, Eri, and Shana found a girl in an operator uniform getting a drink. She had dark brown hair streaked with teal. When she turned around, she jumped and backed into the vending machine, almost spilling her drink.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said. "You scared me." She took a look at Shana, then Eri, her gaze finally landing on Maya. "Hey, aren't you the girl in my English class who copied off my notes?"

Maya touched her neck awkwardly as her two teammates glared at her. "Haha, yeah. That's me."

"I didn't know you were in Border."

"I didn't know you were," Maya said. "Anyway, my team needs an operator, and you're an operator looking for a team. It's a win-win!"

"Sounds good to me," the girl said. "I might just want to know who you guys are first..."

"Whoops," Maya said. "We're the Tsukiko Squad. I'm Amaya Tsukiko, leader and attacker. You can call me Maya. These two do anyway." She pointed at Eri and Shana.

"I'm Eri Asano, shooter. She's kind of an idiot, but you'll get used to it," Eri said, jerking her thumb at Maya.

"Hey!" Maya said, slapping Eri on the arm.

"I'm Shana Lee, attacker. I'm American, and I don't get why Maya hasn't told me that she's failing English. Ignore those two," Shana said, pointing towards a bickering Maya and Eri. "They're best friends, but they fight like a married couple."

"Haha, sounds like I'll fit right in," the girl said. "I'm Kuni Ayugai."

"I really like your hair," Eri said.

"Thanks," Kuni said, nudging her teal-streaked hair, which sat in a messy bun on the back of her neck. "I break so many rules because of it, but eh, it's expression. Also, don't be surprised if I'm frequently covered in random splotches. I'm a messy artist."

Maya smiled. "I definitely think you'll fit right in, Kuni.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tsukiko Squad 1**

* * *

Maya was shouting "Yes!" over and over as she entered her squad's operating room.

Her other three squad members were spread out doing whatever. Kuni sat in her operating chair, cross-legged, a sketch pad in her lap, occasionally adjusting the neon green-rimmed glasses on her nose. She had a thinking expression on her face, and every minute or so her pencil scribbled on the paper. Shana was doing her homework on one of the chairs lining a coffee table, occasionally taking a sip of her soda. Eri was laying on the couch on her stomach, reading what appeared to be manga. When their leader came in yelling, the three girls looked up from what they were doing.

"What's so exciting?" Shana asked.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean," Kuni said smiling.

"It's..." Maya said, pausing for effect. "B RANK WARS!"

"B Rank Wars. Right," Eri said. "Who are you on a revenge mission against, now, Maya?"

"That white-haired shrimp from Tamakoma! And..." Maya looked up in thought. "Six other people."

"Geez, Maya, you get into way too many solo Rank Battles," Kuni said.

"Haha yeah," Maya said. "Next up, beat Ko Murakami!"

"Isn't he the #4 ranked attacker?" Eri asked.

"Yeah..." Maya said.

"Don't you think you might be biting off more than you can chew?" Eri said.

"Maybe," Maya said. "But if we win our first two B Rank Wars battles, we might have a chance of facing Suzunari-1. And then I'll get him."

"Who's our opponents anyway?" Shana asked.

"I'll get that," Kuni said, spinning her chair around and typing something into her computer. "We're Ranked at 19. We're facing Rank 20 Tadeshi Squad and Rank 21 Matano Squad."

"Kuni, try and get all the info you can," Eri said.

"Gotcha, Eri!" Kuni said, turning back to her computer.

"Maya, do not challenge anyone from those teams to a solo Rank Battle under any circumstances. You hear me?" Eri said.

"Fine," Maya grumped.

"I'll handle strategy," Eri said.

"What, no job for me?" Shana smirked.

Eri gave her a look. "Do you want a job?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," the American said.

Maya yelled, "Well let's get on with it then!"

One week later and the Tsukiko Squad had logged their first win, and by a good margin. High fives were passed around between the teammates.

"Awesome job guys!" Kuni exclaimed. "We did it!"

"What's our rank now?" Maya asked.

"15!" the operator announced.

"Yes! We're up four places!" Shana said. "Who's our next opponents?"

"Rank 18 Chano Squad and Rank 14 Kakizaki Squad," Kuni said.

"Teruya from Kakizaki Squad is in one of my classes," Eri said.

"Makoto Chano's in one of my classes," Shana said. "The first time I met her, I mistook her for a guy... There is no coming back from that."

The other three girls laughed.

Maya yelled, in her typical upbeat way, "We're moving up, this is what we've been waiting for!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone, for everyone who does and doesn't know me, I'm Awesome Sauce. This is my original and first story in this fandom. I wrote it in a time frame from about two years ago to a year and a half ago, so I know some of my information or whatever might be a little outdated. All of my chapters were also previously written, so I know the writing isn't the greatest quality, but I want to publish these fast so there's a base for a story I want to tell with the same characters later. The story is incomplete and will remain that way, but I hope you will enjoy getting to know my characters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Maya Tsukiko 1**

* * *

The next day, Kuni and Eri, as the team's operator and strategist, were working on a plan for the battle. Shana and Maya decided to use this time for themselves, and go watch the first of the Round 2 battles, a hectic fight between Arafune Squad, Suwa Squad, and Mikumo Squad, aka Tamakoma-2. Shana and Maya took their seats where everyone was watching the battle unfolding before them. Just as Maya glanced at the screen, she shouted, "That's the shrimp who beat me!"

Shana gave her captain a look. "Maya, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Shay," the redhead said sheepishly. "See that guy with white hair?"

"The one staring down Arafune?"

"Yeah. That shrimp beat me in a solo Rank Battle. Twice!" Maya said. "And the Four Eyes, that's the guy I beat."

A look crossed Shana's eyes as things matched up in her head. "Wait a second, Maya. You mean to tell me that you faced down both Osamu Mikumo and Yuma Kuga of Tamakoma-2 aka the Mikumo Squad, their leader and ace?"

"I didn't remember their names," Maya said. "But wait, how do you know this? Has Eri been making you memorize stuff?"

"No! I've been in the same class as those two for two years! Of course I'd know a little!"

"Redhead, you've fought Yuma?" came a voice next to Maya.

The two attackers looked to their right and found the person sitting next to Maya was none other then Yosuke Yoneya, attacker of the A Rank Miwa Squad.

Maya, with a dash of spite, said, "Yeah. The shrimp beat me, 4 me, 6 him."

Shana grabbed her leader. "You do realize who you're talking to, right?" she whispered.

Maya smirked. "Chill, Shay, I got this. Just follow my lead."

"Why does that not make me anymore calm…" Shana mumbled.

Maya turned towards Yoneya. "Nice to meet you, Yoneya-senpai. I'm Maya Tsukiko, captain of the Tsukiko Squad. This is my teammate Shana Lee." Maya nudged the American.

"Hi, Yoneya... -senpai," she quickly added. Being from the US, Shana forgot to use honorifics commonly and usually just talks very casually. "I'm Shana."

"Nice to meet you guys too," the A Rank said.

"Hey Yosuke, who you talking to?" said Kohei Izumi, sticking his head in.

Shana leaned over and whispered to Maya, "We've got to tell Eri about this. She'll be so jealous!"

"Oh so," Maya said with a smirk.

"These two girls, the redhead faced Yuma!" Yoneya said to Izumi. "Wish I could get a battle in there. The shrimp promised me."

"You guys B Rank?" Izumi asked Maya and Shana.

"Yeah," Shana said. "We're the part of the Tsukiko Squad. She's our leader. I'm an attacker, and our shooter and operator are planning for our Rank War in two days."

"Sounds like they got the short end of the stick," Izumi said. "What rank is your squad?"

Shana replied awkwardly, "15."

"But we're trying to work our way up!" Maya cut in. "You guys'll be seeing us as A Ranks soon!"

"Can't wait," Yoneya said. "Maya, right?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"You wanna battle sometime?" he asked.

Inside, Maya squealed (maybe a little outside too), but she had an appearance to keep up. "Yeah, sure," she said, attempting to stay cool. "Sounds like fun!"

In an attempt to stop her squad leader from making another rash decision, Shana said, "Kuni and Eri are working while we're hanging out and rubbing shoulders with A Ranks. Shouldn't we at least get them a video of the action?"

"Good idea," Maya replied.

"I've got it covered."


	4. Chapter 3

**Tsukiko Squad 2**

* * *

After the battle ended, Maya and Shana headed back to the operating room to tell Kuni and Eri about the battle and their encounter with Yoneya and Izumi. When they opened the door, instead of finding their two teammates working, the attackers found Kuni and Eri versing each other on one of the operator's video games.

"I thought you guys would be working!" Maya said.

"So you didn't have to do anything?" Kuni replied with a smile. "Not a chance."

"We did work a little," Eri added, "but we weren't going to let you guys have all the fun!"

"Anyway, we have a lot to tell you guys," Maya said, walking over to one of the chairs. Well, attempting to. She stepped on an empty soda can on the floor, and tripped, falling over.

The room erupted with laughter, some even from Maya herself.

"Now to that story," Maya said, popping back up to her feet. "We got a video for you guys too."

"That battle was intense!" Shana chimed in. "Tamakoma-2 vs Suwa Squad vs Arafune Squad!"

"Apparently the white-haired shrimp and Four Eyes I fought are from Tamakoma-2, according to Shana," Maya said. "But that wasn't even the best part!"

Shana continued, "Guess who we were sitting next to?"

"Can we say it together?" the redhead asked. The American nodded.

At this point, Kuni and Eri were feeling a mix of confusion, worry, and curiosity.

The two attackers turned towards their teammates and said, "We were sitting next to Yosuke Yoneya and Kohei Izumi!"

With the mention of the second name, Eri lost some of her careful composure. "What? You guys sat next to Izumi-senpai?"

"And Yoneya-senpai," Maya said. "He challenged me to a solo Rank War."

Kuni almost spit out her water. "What?" she exclaimed. "Yosuke Yoneya, A Rank attacker of the A Rank 7 Miwa Squad, challenged you to a solo Rank War!?"

"Yep!" Maya said, grinning.

"What a turn of events, huh?" Eri chuckled. "I thought, if anything, you would challenge him, Maya."

"I haven't challenged an A Rank yet, but I was planning to," Maya said, folding her hands behind her head. "Good for me, Yoneya-senpai challenged me before I could challenge him or another A Rank."

"You do realize who you're up against, right?" Shana said.

"Yep!" Maya said. "Didn't you say that earlier?"

"Less talk, more work!" Eri said, glaring at her squad leader. "Our battle's in only a couple days!"

The redhead in question said, "In that case, let's get crackin'!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Shana Lee 1**

* * *

 _Shana's First Person POV_

Us sitting down, getting to work reminded me slightly of a moment shortly after Kuni joined the team. We were all in the same positions, and we were asking questions to get to know Kuni a little more.

"Why did you become an operator anyway?" Maya asked.

"I actually wanted to be a fighter. Well, a trapper," Kuni replied. "But they don't really teach you that stuff in C Rank training, and I didn't have enough Trion, skill, or strength to be a good agent. They pulled me over and asked me to be an operator shortly after I tried to become a C Rank. I agreed because I just wanted to help Border out in any way I could. I became an operator, and while I was looking for a team, a new all-girls B Rank team approached me, looking for an operator. They took me in, and that brings us here!"

"I never would have thought you'd be the type to be a fighter," I said.

"I guess Border didn't either, which led me here. I never would've met you guys if I was a fighter," Kuni said with a smile. "But I still look up to trappers. People like Mai Kitagawa of Kako Squad, or Shinji Fuyushima. He's a trapper, and the leader of the A Rank No. 2 squad, with Isami Toma, the No. 1 sniper!"

"I get that," Eri said. "I look up to a lot of A Ranks myself, in hopes of one day being like them. Nozomi Kako, Kohei Izumi, even Masataka Ninomiya, but he's kinda sour. They're the best shooters in Border. I want to be like them."

"Oh yeah!" Maya said. "Eri has a crush on Kohei Izumi!"

I laughed.

Eri turned red. "I do not!" she yelled. "I look up to Izumi-senpai as a role model. He's the No. 2 shooter!"

"And only a year older than us..." Maya said, smirking and nudging her childhood friend.

"You shouldn't be talking, Miss Has-A-Crush-On-Kei-Tachikawa," Eri said, returning the favor.

Now Maya was red.

"You have a crush on Kei Tachikawa?" I laughed.

"Eri's making stuff up!" Maya yelled. "I don't have a crush on him! He's just my role model!"

"Uh huh," Kuni smiled. "So Tachikawa-senpai is your role model when Izumi-senpai is Eri's crush."

"Er..." Maya said. "Fine."

Eri smiled.

"But in all seriousness..." Maya began.

Eri cut her off. "Nothing is serious with you, Maya."

"Whatever," Maya said. "As I was saying, Tachikawa-senpai is my role model. I'm a dual Kogetsu fighter, and they don't really teach you that in C Rank training. I originally learned how to use a Kogetsu one-handed in training. When I finally became a B Rank, before I met Shana and Kuni, I saw Tachikawa-senpai fight in a video or something. It was so cool, and I thought 'I want to learn how to do that.' But there was nowhere I could learn, so I taught myself. I watched more videos of Tachikawa-senpai and tried my hardest to imitate him. That's mainly how I got to where I am today, along with trial and error."

"I never knew that," I said.

"Now you do," Maya said. "Hey Shay, do you have a role model?"

I thought about it before replying, "Probably Elissa Reed. She's one of the best attackers of the Northeastern Branch, and uses the same Trigger I do. I really wish I could meet her, but she's from the Boston Base, about four hours by car from New York."

"I actually didn't know that there was Border in America, or any other country until I met you," Eri said. "I thought it was a Japan-only thing."

"Many things are Japan-only, but Border isn't one of them. Wherever there're Neighbors, there's Border," I said. "The attacks in America began around the same time as the Japanese ones, about four years ago. No one had ever seen anything like it, it was crazier than this hurricane we had a few years earlier."

My teammates looked at me oddly. "What? I've got a lot of stories! If you want to know about life in America, I'm a wealth of knowledge." As a joke, I switched over to English. "And I can help our squad leader from failing English."

"Uh... What did you just say, Shay?" Maya asked.

Kuni and Eri, who got what I said, laughed.

I smiled too. We were a team. We were going to stick together, and go far together. I could tell.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tsukiko Squad 3**

* * *

A good 15 minutes late, Kuni came dashing in, panting, her bun half falling out.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed. "I was in an operator meeting. We're getting new software!"

Her three teammates stared at her. None of them really cared about Kuni's operator rambles.

"Wait, guys, I'm not just rambling!" Kuni protested. "So I was talking to Shiori-senpai. And Yoneya-senpai is her cousin, and he was telling her about Maya and Shana. And Shiori-senpai came up to me and said 'You're on the Tsukiko Squad, right?' So I said, 'Yeah!' And Shiori-senpai said, 'Yosuke ran into two of your squad members. I'm certainly interested in meeting them, and I'm sure the rest of Tamakoma wouldn't mind either. You guys want to come over for dinner?'"

"Us? Go to Tamakoma? For dinner?" Shana asked.

"Yeah!" Kuni said. "It'll be cool! According to Shiori-senpai, the guys at Tamakoma are really nice, friendly and funny!"

"Shay, isn't Tamakoma Shrimp's branch?" Maya asked the American.

"Yeah." Shana gave her squad captain a look. "Please don't tell me you're planning on challenging him."

"Of course not," Maya said, though it seemed like she was planning on it.

"Anyway, we better get going! I don't want to be late!" Kuni said, grabbing her teammates and practically dragging them to Tamakoma.

The four girls stopped outside the building.

"Woah," Shana remarked.

"Who knew Tamakoma was so... defunct?" Eri said.

"C'mon guys!" Kuni said, motioning for her friends. "It may look all abandoned, but the base is inside!"

The three fighters looked at each other, shrugged, and followed their operator.

Going inside, they walked into a home-like area with a kitchen and a table, as well as a couch and TV. When they walked in, Shiori Usami, the operator for both Tamakoma squads, immediately saw Kuni.

"Oh, Kuni-chan!" Shiori exclaimed. "You came! And just in time too! I was about to start cooking!"

"Actually, Reiji was," a man with messy black hair in a blue jacket said. "You can't cook, Shiori."

Shiori started playfully hitting him, saying, "Torimaru! You always tease me!"

Kuni, Maya, Shana, and Eri were just left standing there awkwardly.

"No need to be shy, this is normal," said a man with brown hair and a teal jacket. "Welcome to Tamakoma. I'm Elite Agent Yuichi Jin."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce everyone!" Shiori said. "Guys! We have guests!"

"Wait, we have guests? Who?" said a girl with strawberry blonde hair in a red sweater, looking around, her eyes finally landing on the four girls. "Oh."

"Hey, don't be disappointed, lady!" Maya said. "We're the Tsukiko Squad. Shiori-senpai invited us."

"Why'd you invite them anyway, Shiori?" the girl asked.

"Kuni-chan's my operating kohai. I wanted to meet the rest of her squad, and I thought you guys might want to, too," Shiori explained.

Three people stood up to introduce themselves to the four.

First was a boy with black hair and glasses. "I'm Osamu Mikumo, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuma Kuga," said a short boy with white hair.

Maya, of course, knew this guy. "Hey! You're the Shrimp who beat me!"

"Did I?" Yuma said. "I don't remember fighting you."

"You should!" Maya said. "I'm Amaya Tsukiko. We've fought twice."

"Oh wait, I do remember you," Yuma said. "I beat you, right, Amaya?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "But if you're going to call me by my first name, call me Maya. Most people do anyway."

The third person was a young girl with black hair. "I'm Chika Amatori. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Shana Lee. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Eri Asano. Nice to meet you."

"Shiori already introduced me, but I'm Kuni Ayugai. The redhead next to me is our squad leader, Amaya Tsukiko."

The round of introduction tag continued. The black-haired man from before was Kyosuke Karasuma. The strawberry blonde girl was Kirie Konami. A man with red-brown hair in a grey shirt and the one cooking was Reiji Kizaki. The girls were also introduced to Branch Director Rindo. A small boy came riding in on an animal. That was Yotaro, Rindo's son, and his pet capybara, Raijinmaru.

"It looks like you've met the whole crew now," Shiori said. "Reiji, is the food ready yet?"

"It's done," he replied.

"Reiji-san's a really good cook," Chika said.

When everyone was sitting down and eating, the conversation began to flow naturally. The Tamakoma people asked questions to which the Tsukiko

Squad girls answered, then posed questions to Tamakoma.

And of course, Jin had to ask his signature line, "Want a fried rice cracker?"

Overall, it was a good night in Tamakoma.

As the girls left, Maya said, "We have got to go back there sometime."


	7. Chapter 6

**Shana Lee 2**

* * *

In their operating room, clad in her squad uniform, Shana fidgeted like crazy. Her feet were tapping on the linoleum floor, annoying the hell out of Eri. Her hands played with anything they could, the bracelets on her wrist, the collar of her jacket.

"Looks like someone's nervous," Maya said. "And I don't need my Side Effect to tell me that."

"Shana, please. Stop. Tapping," Eri said. "You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry, I get really fidgety when I'm nervous," Shana said sheepishly.

"I get you," Kuni said, spinning in her chair. "You have no idea how anxious I am, and I'm not even fighting!"

For a second, Shana's eyes lit up. "I'm assuming me and Kuni aren't the only nervous ones. I've got the perfect thing." She pulled out her phone. "My playlist never fails."

Maya smiled, "Which awesome American song that I can't understand are you going to play now?"

Shana smirked. Before her playlist, she was going to tease her team leader a little. "Oh, just-" Shana switched to English, not even making sentences, just rattling off random words to confuse Maya.

"What? Shay, what are you saying?" Maya said, completely confused. "Tree nuts? What?"

Meanwhile, Kuni and Eri were laughing their heads off. Shana quickly joined in with them.

"I wasn't actually saying anything. I was trying to mess with you!" Shana laughed.

"Shay, you dirty trickster..." Maya grumbled. "But in all seriousness, what's your song?"

"It's called 'Centuries,' the band is Fall Out Boy," Shana replied. Yelling vocals and a thick electric guitar line came pounding out of her phone's speakers. "I love this song. Doesn't it just sound like motivation?"

"With that, it's battle time. Let's do this thing!"

The four teammates smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

In the stands, a crowd had gathered to watch the battle and hear the commentary, being done today by none other than Shiori Usami herself.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to B Rank Wars Round 2! I'm Shiori Usami, and with me today is Izumi of A Rank No. 1 Tachikawa Squad and Yoneya of A Rank Miwa Squad!" Shiori said. Yoneya and Izumi waved and said a few quick hellos.

"Today's battle will be intense! We have Tsukiko Squad vs Kakizaki Squad vs Chano Squad. Being the lowest ranked, Chano Squad gets to pick the stage." Shiori said. "And their choice is... Cityscape A! A flat layout with tall buildings and ledges, it gives the gunning squad plenty of places to shoot from!"

"The landscape works positive for Chano Squad, as their squad is two gunners. But Kakizaki Squad has two all-rounders and a gunner, and Tsukiko Squad has a shooter," Izumi said.

"Maybe their idea was to try and cut off Tsukiko Squad's two attackers," Yoneya suggested.

"I guess we'll find out!" Shiori said. "Agents are being placed randomly." The crowd watched the screen to see where everyone was placed. "And all teams have been separated! They'd better get their bearings soon because the battle starts at the horn!"

On the battlefield, Shana was tense as she waited for the blast.

Eri scanned the area around her. Two agents were within shooting distance.

Maya looked around. Kakizaki Squad's gunner looked like he had his sights on her. Maya smiled.

3... 2... 1…

The horn sounded, and the battle began.


	8. Chapter 7

**Eri Asano 1**

* * *

When the horn blared, Kotaro Tomoe, the gunner from Kakizaki Squad, immediately started shooting at Maya, who dodged, predicting it.

"You think you could go for it, Maya?" Kuni's voice said through the attacker's headset.

"Yeah, probably. At least get a hit in there. If I could at least get an arm, he'd be pretty disadvantaged," Maya said. "Excuse me, I'm being shot at."

In her spot on a roof, Eri had two targets to shoot at, Makoto Chano and Kuniharu Kakizaki, the two leaders. She plotted a pattern for her Viper in her head, then loaded it up. In a flash, small square bullets of Trion shot towards them.

"Ooh, Agent Asano of Tsukiko Squad has landed a hit on Captain Chano!" Shiori said.

"Judging from Captain Tsukiko and Agent Asano's straightforward attacks, their team's strategy seems to be to get an early lead," Izumi said.

"Maybe," Shiori said. "But we still haven't seen much action from Agent Lee. Let's see what's going on with her!"

Shana was mostly alone, having spawned on the ground.

"I'm going to swing up, try and get a better view of my surroundings," Shana said.

"Roger that, Shana," Kuni affirmed.

The American attacker grabbed a ledge with the curved hook of her Trion scythe, swinging herself on to the ledge.

"What kind of a Trigger is that?" Yoneya said. "Never seen a thing like it."

"It's an American special," Shiori said. "When Agent Lee transferred over, she brought her Trigger with her. It's an attacker Trigger known as Reaper that takes the form of a scythe. In fact, it's similar to your Trigger, Yosuke, the Kogetsu Spear."

"I've got Teruya in range. Going in," Maya said.

Having gotten herself on the ledge on a building, Maya ran around the perimeter. Teruya was across the street. She spotted Maya with shock, then began shooting.

Hmm. Not only is she nervous, but I caught her by surprise. If I can turn this into a sword fight, I'll have a high chance of winning. Maya thought.

"I'm going to try and take this close range."

"Roger that, Maya," Kuni said, her voice slightly garbled.

"What do you have in your mouth, Kuni?" Shana asked. She'd be glaring at the teal-haired operator if they were in the same room.

"A hair tie," she replied. "What? My bun came out!"

"Kuni, focus on your data. We're gonna need your help," Eri said.

"Fine. Maya, I've got you."

"And it appears that Captain Tsukiko is making an attempt to get close range with Agent Teruya," Shiori said.

"If they did get into a sword fight, Captain Tsukiko would have the advantage," Izumi said. "She knows how to handle those well."

"I looked up a couple videos from her solo Rank Wars. She isn't bad. Izumi's right. Tsukiko knows her way around a sword fight," Yoneya added.

"Eri, cover me. If I get shot at, I'm going to need your help," Maya directed.

"Gotcha," Eri replied.

When she made her way to the ledge, Maya unsheathed her second Kogetsu and twirled both in her hands for effect, similar to the way Tachikawa, her role model, would.

"Here we go."

Back in her spot, Shana finally got a visual.

"I've got sights on Fujisawa. Should I go in?" Shana asked.

"If possible, yes. He's on the roof above you," Kuni said.

"Roger that, Kuni."

"I'll cover you. You're in shooting range," Eri added.

"Okay, thanks."

Shana swung herself up one more. Fujisawa hadn't noticed her, as he seemed to be shooting down towards Tomoe and Maya.

"Maya, look out. You're being shot at by Fujisawa," Shana said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Shay," Maya replied.

"I'll shoot off to the side to try and divert his attention," Eri said.

A flash of blue Trion bullets whizzed by Shana.

"Eri, wrong direction!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry! I tried an in-the-moment," the shooter apologized. "I'll make up for it, I promise."

"You better. I'm being faced head-on by a gunner!"

And with the yelling and shots, Fujisawa turned around.

Then the double volley of shots began.

Eri used a cage tactic with her Viper and managed to pick a few holes in Fujisawa.

"You better not be waiting for his Trion to run out! I don't have that kind of time!" Shana said. She was tense, so nervous, so close to having to bail out, as her arm was beginning to look like Swiss cheese. And if she lost her arm, then she would barely be able to hold her large, bulky Trigger.

"Eri! My Trion is running out! I need help, and fast!" Shana yelled.

"I'm trying!" Eri yelled back. I need an in the moment. Shana's in trouble. I've got to do it. she thought.

Eri closed her eyes and visualized the situation. She thought of her teammate in trouble, how Nasu and Izumi did it, what she had to do. Then she fired. Fujisawa was skewered by the flurry of Trion bullets and bailed out. But he wasn't the only one getting beamed back to the operating room. Shana had lost too much Trion, and when a final bullet had knocked out her Trion supply, she had no choice but to bail out.

"I'm sorry guys," Shana said. "I couldn't do much, so I'm counting on you!"

"Agent Lee of Tsukiko Squad and Agent Fujisawa of Chano Squad have bailed out!" Shiori said. "Agent Asano of Tsukiko Squad gets the point from Fujisawa, but he managed to get one final point from Agent Lee before bailing out. The current scores are Tsukiko Squad, 1 point; Chano Squad, 1 point and Kakizaki Squad, no points. With the loss of two people, how will this intense battle turn out? Stay tuned to find out!"

* * *

 **Hey, it's Awesome Sauce again. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you really like it, let me know with a review/favorite (if you want, of course)! I know R0guePanda definitely likes it, thanks for all the reviews! This is a bit of a rough section right here, as I wasn't (and still aren't) good writing battles or action scenes. Feel free to let me know if there's something I can improve on!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Maya Tsukiko 2**

* * *

" _Agent Lee of Tsukiko Squad and Agent Fujisawa of Chano Squad have bailed out!" Shiori said. "Agent Asano of Tsukiko Squad gets the point from Fujisawa, but he managed to get one final point from Agent Lee before bailing out. The current scores are Tsukiko Squad, 1 point; Chano Squad, 1 point and Kakizaki Squad, no points. With the loss of two people, how will this intense battle turn out? Stay tuned to find out!"_

"I'm sorry, Shana. I couldn't do it in time," Eri said, running over to back up Maya.

"Hey, hey, no prob, Eri. You did what you could," Shana said, back in the team's operating room. "And that last shot of yours, the one that took out Fujisawa, that was amazing! Was that in the moment?"

"Yeah," Eri replied.

"That was awesome! You've been working on in the moment forever! And you finally got it!" Shana said enthusiastically. "You're more than halfway there to becoming the next Nasu or Izumi!"

Eri smiled. Even though it was her fault Shana had to bail out, she was still her happy self, congratulating Eri on finally getting an in the moment shot.

"Thanks, Shana. Now if you wouldn't mind shutting up, I've got to focus."

"Sure thing, Eri," Shana flicked off the microphone and sat back in one of the chairs.

Back in the battle, Maya was knee deep in a sword fight with Teruya. She managed to slice off one of Teruya's arms, and the wound began leaking Trion.

"I got an arm," Maya announced. "She's disadvantaged. I can get her."

"Roger that, Maya," Kuni said. "Eri, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just stuck in a pretty big gunfight here," Eri, sarcastically casual, replied.

"I've got you," the operator said. "Just keep it up!"

Back in the stands, Shiori and her commentary were still on full blast.

"And it seems we have a gunfight developing!" Shiori said.

"It's a tricky place to be in, especially with the setting," Izumi said. "Captain Chano, Captain Kakizaki, Agent Tomoe and Agent Asano are all stuck in this large volley of bullets flying around. All are on different levels, so it does make shooting more difficult. Not to mention, everyone except Agent Asano is a gunner, so I do wonder how she will handle that."

"I will say I think I'm rooting for the Tsukiko Squad," Yoneya said. "Even after losing a teammate, those girls have a lot of spirit. It's going to be hard, but I think they have what it takes to win."

"I'd agree that they do have what it takes, but a lot will depend on what happens in this gunfight," Izumi added.

"And let's get back to that!" Shiori said.

Chano already had a small hole from one of Eri's earlier attacks, but she was still shooting away, her fire directed at Tomoe, Kakizaki Squad's gunner. Kakizaki was sending shots two ways, towards Chano and towards Eri. She had a shield up and was trying to deflect as many bullets as she could. Eri used the cage tactic on Tomoe and pockmarked him a little more. One last well placed shot from Chano, and he was down.

"Agent Tomoe has bailed out!" Shiori announced. "Captain Chano has one point, giving her squad a total of two points!"

"They may have the lead now, but with Chano injured and one member down, the squad won't last," Izumi said. "I expect that the next person to go down will be Chano."

And sure enough, Izumi's prediction was right. Eri had moved to cover Maya, and while she did that, Kakizaki landed a final shot, and Chano bailed out.

"Looks like you were right," Yoneya remarked.

"That he was," Shiori said. "Out of the remaining two squads, each has two members remaining. Let's see what happens!"

Back with Maya and Teruya's sword fight, though the two were pretty evenly matched, Maya pulled ahead and lodged a final hit. Teruya bailed out, and Maya got a point.

"Nice job guys!" Kuni said. "Take care of Kakizaki, and this thing's in the bag!"

"Gotcha, Kuni!" Maya replied. "C'mon, Eri. Let's go! I'm all fired up now!"

Eri nodded in silent agreement. She was as fired up as her team leader, though she wouldn't say it.

As you could probably imagine, Kakizaki was tense. He knew he was about to be cornered by the shooter and leader from Tsukiko Squad, and he knew he was in trouble. The first warning sign was when Eri fired her shots. A barrage of small Trion bullets shot towards Kakizaki and filled him with a couple holes. Kakizaki tried to shoot in the direction the bullets came from but got no hits. Another barrage came from the other direction and he tried again. Still, no dice.

"Nice, Eri. Oh man, he's so confused right now!" Maya said. "If I go in from behind, he won't even see it coming!"

"Go ahead."

"You guys have this thing in the bag!" Shana encouraged from the operating room. "Go team!"

"Thanks, Shay," Maya said. "Let's do this thing!"

Maya unsheathed her second Kogetsu, flipped them in her hands, then rushed in. Kakizaki turned around and quickly unsheathed his own Kogetsu, but it was too late. One well-placed hit and Maya had him.

Maya thrust her hand in the air. "Yes! We did it!"

"And that's it!" Shiori said. "The battle is over! Tsukiko Squad has won, with five points, against Chano Squad at two points and Kakizaki Squad at 1 point!"

Maya and Eri were back in the operating room. Shana got up and put her arms on Maya and Eri's shoulders.

"Awesome job guys!" Shana said. "You pulled back the lead, even after losing me. Sorry I'm pretty useless. You seemed to do better without me."

"Don't say that Shay," Maya reassured. "You're part of this team. You're always useful."

Shana smiled. "Thanks, Maya. I'll do better next time!"

Kuni waved the three over. "They're doing final commentary! Get over here!"

"In the end, Tsukiko Squad was able to win even after losing a member because they used the abilities of the remaining agents to the best they could," Izumi said. "Captain Tsukiko works best in close-combat sword fight scenarios, so she focused on that. Agent Asano works best long range, diverting attention and backing up her teammates. Their tag-team strategy was their main reason for winning."

"I'll agree with Izumi that their skills helped," Yoneya said. "But what I think is the thing that helped them most was spirit. I don't think I saw Tsukiko's face without a smile, and Asano seemed incredibly determined. These girls won't give up, no matter what is thrown at them. I knew they were going to win."

Maya smiled. "Well, you know what my blood type is!"

Her three teammates groaned.

"B positive!"

"Not that joke again…"

"Shay!"

Kuni shushed them. "I'm trying to watch here!"

"Sorry Kuni," Maya said. "Let's finish that up."


	10. Chapter 9

**Kuni Ayugai 1**

* * *

"Guys!" Maya yelled, running into the operating room. "I just saw the battle lists for Round 3. Guess who we're up against!"

"Let me guess," Shana said. "I bet it's someone you really want to get revenge on, so Yuma and Tamakoma-2?"

"That's one team," Maya replied. "I'll give you hints for the other two."

"Other two? We're in a four-way?" Kuni asked.

"Yep," the redhead said excitedly. "One team has a guy I set a goal to beat. Other has one of Eri's idols."

"Guy you set a goal to beat is Ko Murakami, so Suzunari-1?" Shana guessed.

"Bingo! And the other?" Maya was having fun with her little game.

"My shooter idols are Izumi and Nasu, but Izumi is A Rank, so Nasu Squad?" Eri suggested.

"You got it!"

"So let me get this straight," Shana said. "We're in a four-way against Tamakoma-2, Suzunari-1 and Nasu Squad?"

"Uh huh. It's gonna be so awesome!" Maya exclaimed. Her excitement was contagious.

"This'll be so cool to watch!" Kuni said.

"I better get to work on a strategy. All are strong opponents," Eri said, pulling out her planning notebook.

"And I need to get us a song," Shana added. She murmured potential options in English.

"Though I do have one comment," Kuni said. "Shiori-senpai asked us if we wanted to join Tamakoma. I'm all in, but what about you guys?"

"I'd be up for it," Maya said.

Shana seemed skeptical. "Um… What does it take to transfer branches? And don't people not really like Tamakoma?"

"Maybe," Eri mused.

"I'll go ask Shiori-senpai about it," Kuni offered.

"That would be great, Kuni," Eri said. "Anyway, we've got work to do. Let's go!"

* * *

The next day, Shana walked in with a frown, and her hair a little more... colorful than usual.

"Shana, what happened?" Eri asked.

Maya laughed. "Haha, nice look, Shay."

"Where's Kuni?" Shana said, sounding on the bridge of angry and tired. "She is dead, D-E-A-D dead." Nope, all anger.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Shay," Maya said. "What happened?"

"Dare from Kuni. She wanted a dip dye buddy, and I said, 'What the heck.' What I didn't realize was that she dyed my hair pink!" she explained, now more annoyed than angry.

"Hey, it looks cool," Maya said. "Personally, I think blue or green might've suited you better, but that looks pretty cool too."

Just then, Kuni walked in.

"What's up guy-" She trailed off.

Shana turned around and gave her that sweet yet deadly look.

"Okay gottagobye!" Kuni said, turning back around.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Shana said. "Not until you un-candify my hair."

"Eep! Sorry Shana, but the dye won't wash out for a week or so," Kuni said remorsefully. "But I could get another color?"

"It's fine," Shana grumbled. "I can sit with half pink hair for a week. As long as it's out before we take down Tamakoma-2, Suzunari-1 and Nasu Squad."

"Whew," Kuni said, relieved. "That I can guarantee. Hey, anyone else want to join the dip-dye club?"

Eri and Maya stared at her.

"I'll take that as a no."


	11. Chapter 10

**Maya Tsukiko 3**

* * *

 _Four and a half years ago. The First Large-Scale Invasion. Maya's POV._

Even when being stared down by whatever this big white thing was, I wasn't scared. Well, outwardly, I wasn't scared. Inside, I was terrified. But I had to stay strong, for Kaede. The big white thing came closer. Kaede gripped my hand harder. It looked like it was coming for us. I closed my eyes and hugged my little brother. Suddenly, there was a loud sound. I opened one eye. The white thing's head was cut off, and standing in front of me was a man in a long black jacket with two glowing swords.

He turned around and said, "Are you two okay?"

I nodded, still speechless with shock.

And just as fast as the man was there he was gone.

The first person to speak was Kaede. "Who was that guy?" he asked. "He was so cool! He just sliced that thing right open!"

"Tachikawa does that." Another man, this time in a blue jacket, popped up behind us, making me jump. "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" he asked. "I didn't mean to. I'm Yuichi Jin. You guys alright?"

"We're fine," I replied. "My brother and I were walking home, then we were almost eaten by this big white thing!"

"That was a Neighbor, invading aliens from another dimension," Jin said.

"That's so cool!" Kaede said excitedly. He's always loved science fiction, even at 8.

"About how far is your house from here? I'll walk you guys home to make sure you're safe," Jin said.

"Not too far," I replied. "Thank you, Mr. Jin."

"No problem," he said. "It's what any good elite agent would do."

As Jin walked us home, Kaede noticed a patch on Jin's arm.

"What's that patch for?" my little brother asked.

Jin glanced at his arm, then said, "That's the Border emblem. I'm a member of Tamakoma Branch, and that's our symbol."

"What's Border?"

"We're the people who fight off Neighbors, like the thing that tried to eat you," Jin explained.

"Woah, cool!"

Suddenly, another black hole opened up, and a purple bug-like creature came out.

"Is that another Neighbor?" Kaede asked.

"How far is your house from here?" Jin asked, pulling down his glasses.

"Two blocks," I said.

"Go. I'll meet up with you later."

Just as I grabbed Kaede's hand and began running, I saw Jin jump towards the creature, two glowing blades in his hands.

"He seems cool," Kaede said before I stopped us in our tracks.

Our apartment building had been crushed. Mom was staying home from work today. She must have been trapped in the rubble.

"Maya-nee, what's wrong?" Kaede asked. I hugged him tight for the second time in less than 15 minutes. Jin came back in the middle of our sister-brother hug.

"Was this your apartment building?" he asked.

I nodded. Tears were beginning to stream down my face.

"Who was home?"

"My mom," I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"I have good news and bad news," Jin said solemnly. "The bad news is, your mom is gone. The good news is, she's not dead."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason the Neighbors came is to capture humans and take them back to their homeworld," Jin said. "Your mother was captured. This area was swept already, and no bodies were found."

"How can I get her back?" That's a me thing. Not "can I" but "how can I."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Jin said. "Come with me. There's a safe place where you can stay."

Jin led us to this large structure in the center of Mikado City. How I never noticed it, no idea, but then I was in it. Jin found two chairs for me and Kaede to wait in.

While waiting, I overheard two people talking. One was Jin, but the other sounded cold and harsh.

"Why did you bring those two kids, Jin? They're not safe here!" said the cold one.

"I found them while taking care of some Neighbors. Their apartment building was destroyed and their mother was captured. This was the safest place they could go," Jin said.

"How long do you plan on keeping them here?"

"Until I can find them a safer place."

"As long as they don't interfere, I can let them stay."

* * *

A year later, I found myself in that big building again and meeting the cold harsh one in person, Commander Kido, director of Border. It was funny how I had been rescued by two Border agents, and I was about to become one myself. After a short meeting, it was official. I wasn't just Maya Tsukiko, helpless citizen. Now I was Maya Tsukiko, C Rank Border Agent.

 _I became a Border agent to protect Kaede, my little brother. And to someday bring back my mom. Family is one of the few things I have left, and I'm hanging on to it. I always try to be happy because I know how fragile life is. At that moment, as the Neighbor was about to eat me and Kaede, I thought I was going to die. And I could've. That's why I live my life to the fullest. For all the people who can't._


	12. Chapter 11

**Shana Lee 2**

* * *

 _Four years ago, the First Large-Scale Invasion, New York City, USA. Shana's POV._

Normal old Wednesday. I mean, Sienna had been acting even more crazy than usual, but she's already nuts. I don't think anyone is more superstitious as Sienna, and her bad omen senses were lighting up like fireworks today. Whatever. I was just going to go out for my afternoon run as usual. A lot of my friends think I'm nuts to run for fun, but I like it. Helps me clear my head. Today, I was cruising. The tunes played at the perfect moments, the weather was gorgeous, I was going fast, and I felt incredible. But at my turnaround point, the sky darkened. Like darkened insanely. Some kind of black hole appeared in front of me, and out of it came this big, hulking white creature. I backed up, then proceeded to trip on a sidewalk lip and fall on my butt. The thing got closer. Time started to go in slow motion. Then the thing was decapitated by a girl in green with this big glowing scythe. She jumped off the thing just as it fell to the ground. She offered me a hand.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said, getting up and brushing myself off. "Who are you?"

"Border Agent Andie Morgan, at your service!" she said cheerfully. "Who're you?"

"Shana Lee. What was that thing? And what's Border?" I asked.

"Wait. Your parents aren't Henry and Veronica Lee, right?" Andie said.

"Um, that's my dad and mom. How do you know them?" This girl was beginning to worry me a little.

"And how do you not know about Border?" Andie said. "Your parents are the director and assistant director of the New York City Border branch."

"Wait, what?" I was seriously confused.

"Your parents are my bosses," Andie said. "I've got to get some extra ranking points for this."

She tapped her hand on her ear. I'm guessing she had some kind of earpiece.

"Commander Lee! Remember that civilian I said I rescued? That was your daughter, Shana," Andie said.

She cringed. I had a feeling my dad had just yelled.

"Uh, your dad wants me to take you to the base," Andie said.

"Okay..." I said. Maybe Sienna was right. Something was pretty odd about today.

The base was this giant building that I somehow hadn't noticed. Inside it, Andie led me past blinking displays with weird symbols. Our final destination was a tiered room, with my parents at the top. My parents stood up and walked down.

"Andie, thank you for getting her here. Go back to your patrol," my dad said.

"Gotcha, Commander," Andie said. "See you in a couple hours!"

"Shana, are you alright?" my mom said. "Andie said you were attacked by a Neighbor."

"What were you doing out!? Didn't I say stay home today?" my dad yelled.

"Before either of you can mom slash yell at me, I need some explanations. You guys led this covert organization and I never knew?" I shouted. "I thought you were an accountant and a teacher!"

"Shana, sweetie, we didn't mean to lie to you," Mom said. "We are those things. This is just kind of our... night job."

"Doing what? What are Neighbors? What was that thing?" I shouted. "What the heck is going on!"

"Your father and I are the leaders of Border, an organization that defends our city against Neighbors, alien invaders from another dimension. That thing that attacked you was a Neighbor. Andie is one of our agents, one of the people who fight the Neighbors," Mom explained.

"Okay," I said. "So let me get this straight. You guys lead an organization that fights interdimensional aliens?" I sighed. "This sounds like science fiction. And FYI

Dad, you never said that. I have our texts on record."

Before my parents could say anything else, I said, "You do your alien defending. I'm going to Andrea's."

Andrea Blake, one of my best friends, was hunched over a computer when I went to her house. Her parents let me in, as I come over a lot. Andrea is a major geek.

Her room was wallpapered in anime posters. I think she was an anime character for Halloween. At the moment, she was talking with her Japanese pen pal, listening to likely some Japanese song. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Shay," she said, taking out her earbuds.

"Hey," I said. "Can you look something up for me?"

She smiled. I rarely asked her to do this, so she gets excited when I do. "Sure. What's it?"

"Border."

Andrea's jaw dropped. "Border? Like the Neighbor-fighting, real-life science fiction, totally cool Japanese organization?"

I sighed. "Maybe? I just found out my parents are the directors of the NYC Border branch."

Andrea made this weird gasp-choke sound. "Oh my gosh, Shana. We have a branch? I'm going to join it as soon as I can!"

"What is this thing anyway?"

"Border is an organization that originated in Mikado City, Japan. It's a worldwide organization though, and a branch usually pops up when there's a Neighbor invasion," Andrea exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My Japanese pen pal. She's a girl named Harumi Ayugai, and she lives in Mikado City. She told me about the Large-Scale Invasion, and how her sister Kuni wanted to join Border."

"Oh," I said. "So it's cool?"

"Yeah!" Andrea said. "We should join together! And I bet we'll get a lot of starting points because your parents are the commanders."

"Maybe," I said. I pounded my fist into my hand. "Then it's settled! Let's join Border!"

Andrea smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

A year later, and I was a Border agent. But sadly, Andrea wasn't by my side. She was crushed the day when Border rejected her, telling her she didn't have enough Trion. But here I was, glowing scythe (called Reaper) in hand, and ironically, the same crazy brunette I met that fateful day is now my squad leader. I'm B Rank Agent Shana Lee of the Morgan Squad, from the New York City branch, which my parents are the commanders of. This is my life now.

 _I joined Border to fight. For myself, and for Andrea, who couldn't._ Who so _wanted to, but didn't have enough. Also because my parents kind of forced me. I'm so determined, because how can I not? I have loving parents and a best friend who motivates me every step of the way. I try to succeed at everything I do._


	13. Chapter 12

**Kuni Ayugai 2**

* * *

 _Before the First Large-Scale Invasion. Kuni's POV._

It was a crystal clear night. The sun was setting, staining the sky pink. Harumi was on the deck, painting the sunset. This is the type of thing she loved. I was kicking around a soccer ball, as tryouts for my middle school soccer team was coming up, and I was determined to make it as the midfielder. I was dribbling it around my imaginary soccer field. I shot a goal, and it rolled into the bushes. I went in to get it, then came out and caught a good look at the sky. It really was beautiful. The sky was magenta, flecked with royal blue, spotted with twinkling stars. I get why Harumi loves it. But that was the thing about being a twin. You're forever trying to differentiate yourselves. First, it was my teal hair. Well, that started out as an accident when I fell asleep with my ponytail somehow in Harumi's teal paint can. And I liked it, so I wound up dying it. And Harumi's an amazing artist. I just don't have that talent, so to differentiate myself, I started working hard towards sports. I used to play basketball, but it got kind of boring, and I switched to soccer.

"Hey, Kuni-chan!" Harumi yelled from the deck. "Can you prop your leg up on your ball and look at the sky?"

"Sure," I said. "You painting me?"

"Yeah. It looks cool with you in it," Harumi said.

"Aw, thanks, Harumi!" I smiled at her. No matter how much I may try to differentiate myself from her, Harumi is my twin sister. We'll always have each other's back, always there, always friends.

* * *

"Bye Eri-chan!" Harumi called back to her friend before running towards me.

"I'm off to art club. Good luck at soccer tryouts!" Harumi said with a smile.

"Have fun!" I said. "When I get back, you'll be looking at the new Mikado Middle School soccer team midfielder!"

"Sure will! See you later Kuni-chan!"

We ran off in opposite directions, me towards the soccer field, her towards the art room. Outside, I was met by my friends Natsuki and Yuko. Natsuki was in her goalie gear, and I'm assuming she had already tried out. Yuko was fidgeting, nervously rolling a ball under one of her feet, so she's likely next.

"Yuko Akiyama, defense!" the coach yelled.

"Good luck!" I said.

"Good luck for you too, Kuni-chan!" Yuko said, running over.

She tried out and came back with a smile on her face.

"I-I think I did it," Yuko said.

"Of course you did, Yuko," Natsuki said. "If you were looking at these wannabe defensemen, they couldn't do anything like what you just did."

"And of course, you're a shoo-in, Natsuki." I leaned in, talking in a whisper. "I heard the second-year goalie sucks."

"And what about you, Kuni-chan?" Yuko said.

"What about me?" I repeated. "The second and third years are too good. If I make it, I'll be a benchwarmer."

"There you go underestimating yourself again," Natsuki said.

"Natsuki-chan is right!" Yuko said. "You're really good, Kuni-chan! I know you'll make it."

"Kuni Ayugai, midfield!"

"I hope you guys are right!" I said, running off.

I did what the coaches told me to do, and when I snuck a peek at their expressions, I saw approving smiles, so I kinda knew I was in. I put on a show for the last part, and used all my home training to my advantage. I almost know the coaches were impressed.

I went back over to my friends.

"Kuni-chan, that was so awesome!" Yuko said. "I know you'll make the team."

"Wow. Nice job, Kuni," Natsuki said. We waited around until everyone was done and the coaches would announce the results.

"Offense!" one coach yelled. "Starters are Hayama, Kataoka, and Mazaki. Alternates are Okuma, Arihyoshi, and Yamanaka."

"Defense!" yelled another coach. "Starters are Yoshida, Kurogane and..."

Yuko crossed her fingers, hoping it was her.

"Akiyama."

Yuko looked relieved.

"Alternates are Ezakiya, Iwakura and Nagashima. Starting goalie is Shimura. Alternate goalie is Kamio."

Even though she was just an alternate, Natsuki was smiling. "At least I'm something," she said.

"Midfield!" yelled the third coach. "Starters are Matano, Ayugai, and Hayuata. Alternates are Nakane, Akera, and Komagata."

I resisted the urge to squeal. I did it. I was one of Mikado Middle's starting midfielders.

"See you guys later!" I said, grabbing my stuff. "I've got to go tell Harumi!"

"Say hi for us!" Yuko yelled as I ran off.

I met Harumi in the school's courtyard like we'd agreed. She was sitting on a bench, sketching something in her notepad.

She looked up and asked, "How'd it go?"

"You're looking at one of Mikado Middle's starting midfielders!" I said excitedly.

"That's awesome, Kuni-chan!" Harumi said. "I'm almost done with this. Then we can head home. It's your night to cook."

"Man, you know I suck at cooking!" I whined.

"Well, you'll have to think of something," Harumi said.

"Whatcha drawing?" I said, leaning over. It was sketchy, but it looked like two hands, making a heart around a glowing sun.

"Oh nothing," Harumi said. "It's not that good. Just something I drew waiting for you."

"Harumi, everything you draw is good."

"Thanks, Kuni-chan. Let's head home now. I'll help you cook."

"Thanks, sis."

* * *

 _After the First Large-Scale Invasion._

The screams of people had finally stopped ringing in my ears, two weeks later. Things would never be the same for Harumi and I. It was on that walk home where a Gate opened, and a Neighbor attacked us. No one came to help until it was too late. Harumi was injured badly, and I later found out she was paralyzed. Never to walk, never to paint or draw again. And me? My femur was broken in three places, I was out of commission for months. My soccer dreams were dashed. That day, when Harumi and I were found by Border agents, they said we were both injured and unconscious, but holding hands. And now? My whole world was different now. And all I could do, all I could ever do, is watch it all happen.

* * *

Two years later, I joined Border. I wanted to help people, so they'd never have to face what happened to Harumi and I. But they said I didn't have enough Trion, I couldn't do it. I said I want to help, to do something. They said to become an operator. And I did.

 _I joined Border so no one would have to face what Harumi and I did, even if I'm helping from the sidelines. I'm an artist for Harumi. I don't have as much talent as she did, but I do it because it's something she used to love. But she can't anymore, so I do my best to do it for her._


	14. Chapter 13

**Eri Asano 2**

* * *

 _Four and a half years ago, the First Large Scale Invasion..._

"Eri-chan, you're too slow!" Ayumi yelled, running ahead.

"I'm trying to keep up!" I yelled, running forward. She always had a love of doing this.

"Hey Eri, where's Maya?" Kaori asked as she was the one walking next to me.

"She's staying late to get some English help, and her brother has Science Club," I explained.

"Aw, too bad," Ayumi said. "Kaede-kun is so adorable!"

"I wouldn't say that around Maya," I said with a smirk. "You know how protective she is over her little brother."

Suddenly, Ayumi, still the frontrunner, backed up, knocking into me, making me drop my bag.

"Ayumi, what's wrong?" Kaori asked.

"B-big p-purple b-bug," Ayumi stuttered. Then we saw it. A purple insect-like creature with long, glowing claws. Coming right at us.

We were frozen for a second, but as semi-logical humans, we turned around and ran. I managed to pick up my bad first, though my keychain had fallen off. I didn't care.

Then Ayumi, still the fastest runner, tripped. Kaori grabbed her hand and tried to pick her up, but the thing was already about to stick its claws into my friend.

I just ran, like the coward I am. I ran and ran and ran, away from my friends and fears. Like that broken keychain on the ground, Kaori and Ayumi, my best friends, my only friends, were likely crushed. I just ran and ran and ran and ran, ignoring the guilt and tears. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I sat down against a wall, ignoring everything, stupidly oblivious. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart until that darned purple big started charging me. I buried my head in my knees.

Then there was a crash.

I looked up, a scared look on my face. I was faced with a hole-picked bug, and a tall girl with long blonde hair, dressed in purple. She was holding some floaty blue-green cube. She turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" she said.

I nodded.

"You should get out of here. There are more coming." She turned away from me again.

I nodded once more and ran off.

* * *

 _After the First Large-Scale Invasion..._

I was never the same afterward. Maya, my one living friend noticed it most of all. Gone was the happy, joking Eri she used to know. I was serious, all logic, almost no emotion. I had been wiped blank. It was said I had PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I guess you can get that by seeing your two best friends die. It was hard getting over it, hard moving on. My biggest help was Maya. Her ever-cheerful personality was likely the only reason I actually became emotional again. And when she joined Border, I joined with her. If I can stop someone, anyone, from going through what I went, that's all I need. Shana and Kuni helped too. Maya had said I was the most emotional I've been since then. She said I'm almost myself again. When I'm surrounded by that much positivity, I need to be positive too.

 _I joined Border, to protect, to help. No one should have to go through what I did. No one should have to suffer through a Neighbor attack. I do what I can to help those who can't help themselves. My experiences changed me. I change more and more, every day, good and bad. And all I do is sit back and watch, go with the flow, hang with all these changes._


	15. Chapter 14

**Kaede Tsukiko 1**

* * *

Kaede sat in the stands before the match, doing something on his phone. He saw the commentators setting up. It was Mikami, Jin and Tachikawa, the third being Maya's idol. Kaede shot his sister a text.

 **SpaceBoy:** Guess who's on commentary?

A reply came back quickly.

 **Cherry Bomb:** Who?

 **SpaceBoy:** It's Mikami, Jin, and a certain Kei Tachikawa...

 **Cherry Bomb:** Seriously? Tachikawa's doing commentary? On one of my battles?

 **SpaceBoy:** Yep! Embrace it, and go win!

 **Cherry Bomb:** We will! And Kaede-kun, tell your sister to go ask Tachikawa to be her mentor afterward, k? This is Kuni, stealing Maya's phone.

 **SpaceBoy:** Will do, Kuni-senpai. Give Maya back her phone now.

 **Cherry Bomb:** My teammates sometimes... Root for us, k Kaede?

 **SpaceBoy:** You got it, Maya-nee.

The small ginger shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket, just as a teen with black hair that covered his left eye motioned to the five seats between Kaede and the aisle and asked, "Are these seats taken?"

"No, not at all," Kaede said. "Do you need me to move over?"

"It's alright," said a girl with short black hair. "We've got just enough seats."

A silence hung in the air between the five and Kaede. Eventually, a girl with mid-length brown hair asked, "You a C Rank, kid?"

"No, I'm here to root for my sister," Kaede replied. "Her squad's in the battle."

"Which one is she?" the boy with the black hair asked.

"The redhead, Maya Tsukiko, leader of the Tsukiko Squad," Kaede said. "I'm Kaede, by the way."

"Oh hey, we're the Tsukiko Squad too!" said another boy, sticking out with his tanned skin and furry gray trapper hat.

The boy with the black hair said, "I'm our team's leader. I'm Yuki Tsukiko."

The boy in the trapper hat said, "Yuki's our awesome leader! He's practically an A Rank, but is too humble to admit it."

"Huh. Funny we have the same last name though," Kaede said. He then motioned towards the screen. "When the battle starts, the ones in red are my sister's team. The redhead with the two Kogetsu, that's Maya. The blonde with the big scythe is Shana Lee, she's American. The shooter with the short black hair is Eri Asano. And their team's operator is Kuni Ayugai. All four of them are really awesome."

"They sound like a cool group," the girl with the short black hair said.

"Uh, not to be rude, but would you guys mind introducing yourselves?" Kaede said.

"Oh, sorry," the black-haired girl said. "I'm Mei Takaoto."

"I'm Toby Awdry," said the guy in the trapper hat. "I'm American, like your sister's teammate."

The girl with the brown hair said, "Suzumebachi Misaki."

And the previously silent boy with gray hair said, "I'm Takeshi Kotowari."

Kaede smiled. "Nice to meet you all." he thought about something, then said, "You know, I think Maya and her team would really like you guys. You should stick around afterward so you can meet them!"

Yuki shrugged. "I'm up for it if you guys are." His teammates looked at him, most nodding to say yes.

"Alright then," Kaede said. "Now we should probably watch the screen, the battle's about to start!"

Maya, Shana, and Eri were beamed from their operating room to the battleground. Maya opened her eyes and was met with rain pelting her face and wind whipping through her hair.

All she saw of her teammates red were flickers on the other bank. She was separated. The horn sounded, and the battle began.

* * *

 **Final stretch! We've got two more chapters to go, and both are the battle I've been leading up to. After I finish publishing those, I'll start up Volume 2 of the story of the Tsukiko Squad, which will be actually written in real time, luckily. I wrote this particular chapter in 2016, not too long after TAT made his mark on the World Trigger fanfiction scene with the ToD and his story "Sick Snow." I still hope I played your characters okay!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Tsukiko Squad 5**

As the combatants were beamed in, and the operators took their seats, the commentary was getting underway in the viewing room.

"This is Round 3 of B Rank Wars, Tamakoma-2 vs. Suzunari-1 vs. Tsukiko Squad vs. Nasu Squad," Mikami, the operator commentator said. "I, Mikami of Kazama Squad, will be giving commentary alongside A Rank #1 attacker Tachikawa-san, and Mr. 'Want a fried rice cracker?' Jin-san. Nasu Squad has chosen the stage, Riverbank A. Conditions, rainstorm."

Back in the arena, all four teams have been divided. On the left side, Maya, Yuma, Murakami, Kumagai, and Akane are left, and all four begin running for the bridge, the only link between the two sides.

On the right is Shana, Eri, Osamu, Chika, Kuruma, Taichi, and Nasu. They prioritize rendezvous, running more towards each other.

Back on the right, Kumagai makes it to the bridge first and waits for Akane. She is followed by Maya, her red hair whipping around her like a banner.

"Hey, Kuma-chan," Maya said, drawing one of the two Kogetsu stashed at her waist. "You up for a fight?"

Kumagai held up her own Kogetsu. "As I'll ever be, Tsukiko."

Suddenly, there was a bang, a crash and a snap behind the two girls. The bridge was collapsing.

"(Houston, we have a problem,)" Shana said through the team's earpieces. "What I mean is, Amatori just fired her cannon! The bridge is going down!"

"We're in trouble," Eri said. "When we were dropped in, I had a strategy, but it never called for the bridge coming down!"

"Maya, you're gonna need to hold your own until you can find a way to get over to our side," Shana said. "Eri and I will do our best. You can count on us."

"Roger that," Maya said.

"Remember the sniper!" Eri reminded. "You're fairly good in a swordfight, and you can take down Kumagai fairly easily, but we all know you're going to lose if you engage Kuga or Murakami alone."

"Eri's right," Kuni said. "Play off of Kuga or Kumagai to take down Murakami, or at least knock down Kumagai or Hiura. That'll get us at least one point."

"You've got it," Maya said, drawing her second sword and twirling it in her hand. "Let's win this thing!"

A man in green with his own Kogetsu and a Raygust shield lunged at Kumagai.

Maya smirked. "Finally, I get to take on the great Ko Murakami," she mumbled.

Kumagai hit back at Murakami, and Maya met his Raygust with her Kogetsu.

"Agent Kumagai and Captain Tsukiko are engaging Agent Murakami," Mikami narrated. "Losing the bridge, it's hard for all four squads to meet up! Nasu Squad definitely didn't plan for this!"

"I don't think Nasu Squad was the only one that needed to meet up. They all needed to change their plans," Jin said. "All four squad's strengths will be tested, mostly on how much they can adapt to the unexpected."

Murakami and Kumagai clashed before he pushed her backward and Maya stepped in. It's a slashing and clashing of glowing swords between the three.

Murakami activated Thruster, causing Kumagai to be blown back, and Maya to just nearly miss being hit. Murakami sliced down a pole, just missing Maya. Yuma popped up behind Murakami mid-way in a spin.

"I think Yuma is trying to throw Murakami into the river!" Maya said into her earpiece.

"Maya, ignore those two. Your task at hand is Kumagai. Get us a point. Stay focused," Kuni said.

"Says the person who tries fixing her hair when we need her help," the captain quipped. "Woah!"

"Maya, you alright?" Shana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yuma sliced at the part of the bridge under my feet, and I got knocked back," she explained. "I've got a bad feeling I'm someone's target. Pretty sure it's either Murakami or Yuma, judging by their expressions, though they might just want to get the other."

* * *

"Ack! (This girl's got some crazy shooting!)" Shana yelled.

"Shana, you okay?" Eri asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Nasu's just chasing me with those crazy bullets! Can you shoot like that?"

"Sort of, but nowhere near as good as Nasu."

"Nasu uses Viper. Usually, you have a few set patterns you stick to, but Nasu isn't like that," Tachikawa explained. "She sets the trajectories each and every time. The only ones set ballistics like that in real time are Izumi from my squad, and her."

"But Agent Asano seems to be holding her own in the gunfire," Jin said. "Did you see that?"

"(Oh my god!) Eri, what was that!?" Shana exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Not really. I guess I was just making my mark."

"On both banks, they're adjusting bit by bit," Jin said. "It's a deadlock- all are waiting for the others to make a move. On both banks, we've got a square going, which means if one person loses, the situation'll evolve at once. Though I'd have to say, the one wild card in this battle would be Agent Lee. She was the first to go down in her squad's last battle, but she is the only attacker on the east bank. I've seen her fight before, she has more to her than you'd think."

"But Nasu Squad still has the advantage. The aces of Tamakoma, Suzunari and Tsukiko Squad are all on the west bank, and the bad weather makes it tough for snipers," Tachikawa explained. "It's going to shape out to be a gunfight between the shooters and gunners on the east. Unless the other three somehow join hands, they can't beat Nasu."

"From the way it looks, we're gonna need to think our way out of this one," Eri said to her teammates. "Maya, focus on your fight. Take down Kumagai for sure, and watch out for Nasu Squad's sniper. Shana, do your best to stay out of Nasu's range. You're at a disadvantage, being close range in this long range fight, but do what you can, if you think you can safely. It's a gunfight over here, and that's my forte. I'll do my best, we all will."

Together, all three thought, _Let's do this thing._

* * *

 **Posting this makes me remember how much I really don't like this. If the dialogue and action seem... exact, that's because it is. I drove myself crazy watching the battle episodes and stopping at every line and action to get it perfect. Beyond that, I feel like I detracted from the awesomeness of this battle by poorly adding in my characters. I wish I was confident enough to write my own battle, but I'll be able to hopefully do that in Volume 2. I'm gonna finish this up quickly to get on to that, so I hope you all are enjoying this at least.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Maya Tsukiko 4**

* * *

The battle continued, and the sword fight on the west bank got tighter.

"Kumagai's at a disadvantage, facing the three aces. It's four-way, but it's still hard," Tachikawa commented back in the stands. "She might be better off bailing out."

"But she can still look to score," Jin added. "Not to mention, there's still Agent Hiura, Nasu Squad's sniper."

"Agent Hiura still hasn't shot yet," Mikami said.

"She can't. He opponents are anticipating it," Tachikawa replied. "For Ko, Kuga, and Tsukiko, they wish she'd fired already so they can take care of her and get to the other side."

"But if this drags on, Agent Kumagai's defeat is assured," Mikami said.

Back on the battlefield, the deadlock on the west bank was ended abruptly. Yuma slashed towards Kumagai, who jumped to dodge. As she came down, Kumagai, Murakami, and Maya made a collective slash towards Yuma, taking out one of his arms.

But then Akane fires. Yuma dodges with Grasshopper and makes a move towards Akane.

"Agent Hiura chose not to bail out! With Agent Kuga drawing into the 60-meter zone where she can no longer bail out, Agent Hiura is stuck!" Mikami said.

There was a crash, and Yuma was closed in by building rubble.

"Meteor was set up for destroying the bridge," Tachikawa said. "Hiura decided to pull it out."

But it wasn't enough. Yuma made it up to Akane, and in the second she hesitated to shoot her Ibis, Yuma got her.

"Agent Hiura of Nasu Squad has bailed out.\," Mikami said. "The point goes to Agent Kuga of Tamakoma-2."

"Maya, you okay?" Kuni asked. "Things are getting unstable."

"I'm camped out ahead of Murakami and Yuko," Maya replied. "Yuma's heading my way, but I can take him, or at least hold him off. I'm trying to let things play out without me because I value my own neck."

"Out of the fighters on the west, I'd say Tsukiko's strategy is the most interesting," Jin said. "Despite the fact that Yuma is on a direct path towards her, she's keeping her calm and letting Murakami and Kumagai fight. It's like she's planning on letting them self-destruct."

"Yuko just lost an arm," Maya said. "I'm going in. I've got an easy point to get."

"Good luck!" Shana called.

"Kuma's in trouble," Tachikawa said. "She wields Kogetsu with two hands, and now that she lost one, she won't be able to keep up with Ko. And now that Tsukiko seems to be entering the battle, it'll be even harder."

"Woah!" Maya yelled as Trion bullets shot towards her. "Yuko just used Meteor! And I'm pretty sure I'm the target!"

"Hang in there, Maya!" Kuni said.

"I think you've just got to rough it out and finish that side," Eri directed. "While you aren't the strongest on the west bank, if you can hinder Murakami and Kuga, you can take them."

"Gotcha, Eri," Maya said. "I'll do what I can."

"Kumagai's keeping a variety, a good move against Ko, a fast learner. Plus, she's got a lot of spirit. Akane has that too," Jin said.

"I hate to say it, but spirit doesn't do anything," Tachikawa said. "What decides a battle is strength and tactics. The rest is pure luck."

"You think so?" Mikami asked. "But doesn't spirit make you stronger?"

"To a certain extent," Tachikawa replied. "But it won't make up for a difference in strength. Spirit only affects things if the difference in abilities isn't great. If spirit determined win and lose, I wouldn't be Number 1."

"What an obnoxious Number 1..." Jin sighed.

Kumagai fired more shots. Murakami blocked with Raygust, and Maya, lacking a large shield, was left to dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge.

 _I'm in trouble._ Maya thought. _But I've gotta stay strong. For my team!_

"The development is interesting though," Tachikawa said. "Kuma's covering her missing arm with Meteor quite well. Unexpectedly, she's looking good. And without a shield, Tsukiko seems to be in trouble. It's a miracle a hit hasn't been landed on her yet. She's doing better than I would've expected out of a novice like her."

"Uh, Maya?" Kuni said, hesitantly. "Don't kill me, but Tachikawa-senpai just called you a 'novice.'"

"Thanks for the motivation, Kuni," Maya said, gritting her teeth. "I'll show him what this 'novice' can do."

Maya made a move towards Murakami's blind spot. He saw her coming and turned to block with Raygust. She quickly brought up her other sword to try and attack, but that was met with his sword. Kumagai shot again, and the three swordfighters were in a triangular battle, each attacking each other, but not landing any hits.

Kumagai jumped back, getting out of Maya and Murakami's range. Maya followed. Murakami used Thruster on his Raygust, pushing back Kumagai's Meteor. A few rebounding shots hit Maya in the back, arms and legs, not doing much damage, but leaking Trion.

The Raygust hit and broke Kumagai's Kogetsu, but Maya pushed it away with her own two swords. This would be her point.

With Kumagai injured and helpless, Maya landed her final shot. In the seconds before Murakami came back for his Raygust, Maya ran off, trying to buy as much time for herself as she could. She'd have to face Murakami head-on now.

Murakami came to the handle of his Raygust and bent down to pick it up. But before he did, he kicked it up with his foot. The Meteor Kumagai set as a trap exploded harmlessly.

"She fought hard," Tachikawa said. "Don't get me wrong, I love battles driven by spirit. But if you say spirit decides a battle, does that mean the loser had less spirit?"

Back on the battlefield, Murakami walked up, towards Yuma, standing calmly.

"I didn't expect this," Murakami said. "Were you waiting for me?"

"My leader allowed it," Yuma replied coolly. "I'm ready this time."

Maya walked up, hands on her hips, her red vest bright in the cloudiness and rain. "Woah, woah, woah, can't have the boys having fun without me!" She drew her swords. "Ko, Yuma," she nodded towards each. "Let's dance, shall we?"

Yuma held up his Scorpion. Murakami activated his Raygust.

"I'm sorry, but I plan to end this quickly," Murakami said, dryly.

"Mr. Blunt over here," Maya chuckled. "We'll just see about that."

As the tensions rose and the rain fell, a new chapter of the battle was about to begin.

* * *

 **And that's it for "The First Step," Volume 1 of my Tsukiko Squad saga. I hope you enjoyed getting to know my characters a little better, and expect to see plenty of them later!**

 **PS: Major kudos to you if you got my "dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge" reference.**


End file.
